customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Adventures of Super Mario (Thevideotour1's version)
'''The New Adventures of Super Mario '''is an American animated comedy television series made by the Nickelodeon fans. It is based on the Nintendo 64 game, Super Mario 64. It is produced by HIT Entertainment and aired on High School Boyz on Nick on October 7, 1996. Characters Main Characters *Mario - A Italian plumber in Brooklyn, New York. He is voiced by Robert Morse. *Luigi - The younger brother of Mario. He is voiced by Michael Bell. *Peach - The princess of Mushroom Kingdom. She is voiced by Samantha Kelly. *Daisy - The tomboyish princess of Sarasaland. She is voiced by Deanna Mustard. *Rosalina - The princess of Comet Observatory. She is voiced by Laura Faye Smith. *Yoshi - The green dinosaur in Super Mario Land. He is voiced by Patty Wirtz. *Wario - The evil version of Mario. He is voiced by Rodger Bumpass. *Waluigi - The evil version of Luigi. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. *Toad - The citizen of Mushroom Kingdom and is one of Princess Peach's most loyal attendants; constantly working on her behalf. He is voiced by Samantha Kelly. *Toadette - The female version of Toad. She is voiced by Samantha Kelly. Custom Characters *Thomas - The brother of Peach and the prince of Mushroom Kingdom. He is voiced by Tim Proctor. *Logica - The daughter of George and Eleanor and the younger sister of Peach. She is voiced by Keiko Yoshida. *George - The father of Peach and Logica and the king of Mushroom Kingdom. He is voiced by John Cleese. *Eleanor - The mother of Peach and the queen of Mushroom Kingdom. She is voiced by Debbie Harry. *Adam - The brother of Daisy and the prince of Sarasaland. He is voiced by Jacob Chow. *Arbor - The daughter of Rosemarie and the younger sister of Daisy. She is voiced by Cheryl Chase. *Rosemarie - The mother of Daisy, Adam, and Arbor and the queen of the Sarasaland. She is voiced by Katey Sagal. *Nancy - The princess of Shape Kingdom. She is voiced by Kath Soucie. *Jason - The brother of Nancy and the prince of Shape Kingdom. He is voiced by Seth Yeung. *Erin - The daughter of Shape Kingdom and sister of Nancy and Jason. She is voiced by Andrea Libman. *Violette - The princess of Twinkle Land. She is voiced by Janice Kawaye. *Jimmy - The young male elf who likes to dance, tell jokes, and play sports games. He is voiced by E.G. Daily. Villians *Bowser - The leader and most powerful of the Koopas, a race of evil-driven turtles. He is voiced by Harvey Atkin. *Bowser Jr. - The son of Bowser. He is voiced by Patty Wirtz. *Koopa Kids - The minions of Bowser. They are voiced by E.G. Daily. *Koopalings - *Boo - The white ghost with an open mouth, a large tongue, and small arms. He is voiced by Debi Derryberry. *Blooper - The squid who lives in the ocean and can squirt ink at someone. He is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Episodes Season 1 (October 7, 1996 to November 29, 1996) #Koopa Kombat (October 7, 1996) #School Time (October 8, 1996) #Let's Play Golf (October 9, 1996) #Sister, Sister (October 10, 1996) #Defeating the Shapes (October 11, 1996) #(October 14, 1996) #(October 15, 1996) #(October 16, 1996) #Work Out (October 17, 1996) #(October 18, 1996) #Far from the Galaxy (October 21, 1996) #Mario and the Case of the Missing Ants (October 22, 1996) #Laundry Basket Basketball (October 23, 1996) #(October 24, 1996) #(October 25, 1996) #Trouble at Candy Land (October 28, 1996) #Bob-ombs Away (October 29, 1996) #(October 30, 1996) #(October 31, 1996) #(November 1, 1996) #(November 4, 1996) #(November 5, 1996) #(November 6, 1996) #(November 7, 1996) #(November 8, 1996) #Mario's Scrapbook (November 11, 1996) #(November 12, 1996) #As Quiet As Mice (November 13, 1996) #(November 14, 1996) #(November 15, 1996) #Plating Fire Flowers (November 18, 1996) #Dream Busters (November 19, 1996) #(November 20, 1996) #(November 21, 1996) #Fun at the Circus (November 22, 1996) #(November 25, 1996) #(November 26, 1996) #(November 27, 1996) #(November 28, 1996) #Wild West Fever (November 29, 1996) Season 2 (October 6, 1997 to November 28, 1997) #Adventures in Snowflake Lake (October 6, 1997) Season 3 (October 5, 1998 to November 27, 1998) # Season 4 (October 4, 1999 to November 26, 1999) # Season 5 (October 2, 2000 to November 24, 2000) #(October 2, 2000) #Bubble Gum Blast (October 3, 2000) #(October 4, 2000) #A Great Day for Counting (October 5, 2000) Season 6 (October 1, 2001 to November 23, 2001) #Luigi's Library Bash (October 1, 2001) #Daisy is Cheating (October 2, 2001) #Just Desserts (October 3, 2001) #(October 4, 2001) Season 7 (November 4, 2002 to December 27, 2002) #Talking to a Dandelion (November 4, 2002) #Sarasaland Wars (November 5, 2002) #When Things Go Wrong... (November 6, 2002) #Free Ice Cream (November 7, 2002) #More Coins (November 8, 2002) #Here, Kitty Kitty Cat (November 11, 2002) #Daisy's Baseball Bash (November 12, 2002) #Taking Flight (November 13, 2002) #Leaping Like a Frog (November 14, 2002) #Save the Kingdom! (November 15, 2002) #Movie Madness (November 18, 2002) #Super Summer Bash (November 19, 2002) #Daisy's Treehouse Adventure (November 20, 2002) #Faire Square (November 21, 2002) #Jungle Fever (November 22, 2002) #An Easy Breezy Day (November 25, 2002) #Kung Fu Bros (November 26, 2002) #The Olympics (November 27, 2002) #Step by Step (November 28, 2002) #Bird Watching (November 29, 2002) #Bowser's Wrath (December 2, 2002) #I'm Afraid of Thunder (December 3, 2002) #Building Things (December 4, 2002) #The Ruined Batter (December 5, 2002) #Mario's Shopping Adventure (December 6, 2002) #Fun with Bowling (December 9, 2002) #The Big Hover Race (December 10, 2002) #Let's Go Skateboarding! (December 11, 2002) #Picture Perfect (December 12, 2002) #Mario Saves the Day! (December 13, 2002) #(December 16, 2002) #(December 17, 2002) #(December 18, 2002) #(December 19, 2002) #Morning, Afternoon, Evening (December 20, 2002) #Hide and Squeak (December 23, 2002) #Daisy's Camping Trip (December 24, 2002) #Driving with the Couple (December 25, 2002) #Catch Some Butterflies (December 26, 2002) #Play Fair (December 27, 2002) Season 8 (October 6, 2003 to November 28, 2003) #A Deck of Cards (September 1, 2003) #Eating Diet Meals (September 8, 2003) #Daisy Had a Little Lamb (September 15, 2003) #Click! (September 22, 2003) #Vampire Night (September 29, 2003) #An Island Tour (October 6, 2003) #Mario Goes to the Star Carnival (October 13, 2003) #What's in a Name? (October 20, 2003) #Looking Spy (October 27, 2003) #Do Your Share (November 3, 2003) #Partners in Crime (November 10, 2003) #To Grandmother's Castle (November 17, 2003) #Thanksgiving Day (November 24, 2003) #Settle in the Court (December 1, 2003) #Animals and Our Homes (December 8, 2003) #Mario's Winter Fun (December 15, 2003) #Yoshi's Big Outdoor Adventure (December 22, 2003) #(December 29, 2003) #Peach and the Three Koopas (January 5, 2004) #Playing Make-Believe (January 12, 2004) #Sleepover at Mushroom Kingdom (January 19, 2004) #Luigi's Fishing Trip (January 26, 2004) #Riding a Horse (February 2, 2004) #It's Valentine Day! (February 9, 2004) #The Tango (February 16, 2004) #Daisy's Soccer Game Accident (February 23, 2004) #The Koopalings Invade the Garden (March 1, 2004) #Getting Real Dizzy (March 8, 2004) #(March 15, 2004) #Peach's Piano Lessons (April 5, 2004) #Cheers (April 12, 2004) #(April 19, 2004) #It's Fun Being Acrobats (April 26, 2004) #The Hurricane (May 3, 2004) #Listen to the Nighttime (May 10, 2004) #Goomba's Booty Revenge (May 17, 2004) #What's Cooking? (June 7, 2004) #Mario's Pizza Dilemma (June 14, 2004) #Total Outrage (June 21, 2004) #Princess Power (June 28, 2004) Season 9 (October 4, 2004 to November 26, 2004) # Season 10 (October 3, 2005 to November 25, 2005) # Season 11 (October 2, 2006 to November 24, 2006) # Season 12 (October 1, 2007 to November 23, 2007) #(September 3, 2007) #(September 10, 2007) #(September 17, 2007) #Violino Perfetto (September 24, 2007) Season 13 (October 6, 2008 to November 28, 2008) # Season 14 (October 5, 2009 to November 27, 2009) # Season 15 (October 4, 2010 to November 26, 2010) # Season 16 (October 3, 2011 to November 25, 2011) # Season 17 (October 1, 2012 to November 23, 2012) #A Day at the Aquarium (October 1, 2012) #The Busy Bees (October 2, 2012) Season 18 (October 7, 2013 to November 29, 2013) # Season 19 (October 6, 2014 to November 28, 2014) # Season 20 (October 5, 2015 to November 27, 2015) # Season 21 (October 3, 2016 to November 25, 2016) # Trivia *In Season 1, the late 1996-early 1997 Lyrick Studios still logo with the "Distributed by" byline at the beginning and that logo without "Distributed by" at the end are used. *In Season 2, the 1997-1998 Lyrick Studios logo with the "Distibuted by" byline at the beginning and that logo without "Distributed by" at the end are used. *In Season 3-5 episodes, the 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo with the "Distibuted by" byline at the beginning and that logo without "Distibuted by" at the end are used. *In Season 1-4, the characters' looks are the same from Mario Party 3. *In Season 5-6, the characters' looks are the same from Super Smash Bros Melee. *In Season 7-14, the characters' looks are the same from Super Smash Bros Brawl. *In Season 15-present, the characters' looks are the same from Super Smash Bros Wii U. *In Season 1-4, Peach only has hair untied. In Season 5-present, Peach's hair is tied up in a ponytail and sometimes untied. *In Season 1-4, Daisy has long hair. In Season 5-present, Daisy's hair is shorter. *Production for this show took place in Houston, Texas. *Season 1 began production in June 5, 1995 and ended in July 28, 1995. *Season 2 began production in June 3, 1996 and ended in July 26, 1996. *Season 3 began production in June 2, 1997 and ended in July 25, 1997. *Season 4 began production in June 1, 1998 and ended in July 24, 1998. *Season 5 began production in June 7, 1999 and ended in July 30, 1999. Gallery The New Adventures of Super Mario (Season 7-14) (Version 2) - Princess Peach Character Portrait.png The New Adventures of Super Mario (Season 7-14) - Princess Daisy Character Portrait.png The New Adventures of Super Mario (Season 15-present) - Princess Peach Character Portrait.png The New Adventures of Super Mario (Season 15-present) - Princess Daisy Character Portrait.png